


Flesh on the Bone

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottoming from the Top, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Negan, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Carl and Negan work out a deal, though it may not end how either expected.Set in an ambiguous time after 7x07Edit 4/7/17:This was supposed to be a series of one shots but it's kind of gotten out of control! Somehow a plot developed. Thanks to everyone for all the comments and encouragement along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one shots which may or may not have a slight resemblance of a plot. Special thanks to Maligator for helping me keep The Internet safe from perverts!

“Fine,” Carl stated resolutely. He stood near the ever growing cemetery in what used to vaguely feel like home. The sun shining warm on his back felt familiar but things were different now.

Negan tapped Lucille against the makeshift headstone. Not hard enough to destroy but satisfying enough to leave evidence of his annoyance toward their semblance of old normality. He stopped and slowly turned around to see the kid standing awkwardly behind him, still several feet away. His arms crossed in annoyance refusing to meet Negan’s eyes.

The corners of Negan’s mouth twitched up into a smug smirk. “Hell, kid,” he bit his lip, “Don’t look so _excited_.”

Glaring, Carl finally turned to Negan, “You want to do this or what?”

“And so _eager_ !” Negan mocked. “You gonna beg? Gettin’ a semi just thinkin’ about it,” dragging Lucille behind him Negan sauntered over. He took a moment to study his face, reveling in Carl’s distressed stance. Carl didn’t drop his eye contact. “Right here?” He waved Lucille around slowly, indicating the cemetery.

“No!” Carl replied harshly.

Negan bit his lip and flicked Carl’s hat up, the hair over his bandaged eye moving with it. “Shit, so you’re really saying our midnight trysts aren’t enough to keep you _satisfied_ anymore? I suppose, a growin’ boy such as yourself needs more than just a protein milkshake every once and awhile, though, I hope we're not takin' that off the table because you _are_ getting so _good_ at it.”

Carl clenched his jaw, finally looking away.

Leaning in closer, Negan’s voice scratched, “I must admit, the thought of you arching that goddamn back of yours when I grab those _adorable_ freckled shoulders and pump into that pretty little virgin ass? Well, holy shit, isn’t _that_ a hell of a compelling incentive.” Negan smiled showing his dimples as Carl turned back to him. Reaching his hand to Carl’s jaw, Negan brushed his thumb over Carl’s bottom lip, “Bet that little asshole is even hungrier for my dick than that cock suckin’ mouth of yours. And let me say, _Carl,_ you are _damn_ proficient in _that_ subject.”

Carl closed his eye as a blush spread over his cheeks, only making Negan smile wider.

“Almost makes me a little jealous. You been practicin’ the skin flute with someone else for a few favors on the side?”

Shivering, Carl opened his eye again to glare at him.

Negan could feel the kid berating himself for coming to him. Giving a small slap on his cheek he added, “But you know how this works, kid.” He removed his hand and stood to his full height to look down at Carl.

Carl inhaled deep and spoke confidently, “Antibiotics.”

Negan whistled, "Antibiotics, huh? Meds are harder to come by than weapons or batteries." Dropping his smile he continued, “But I don’t give a damn _what_ you need, because you _know_ I’m good for it. Problem is, this just ain’t some fuckin’ _transaction_ here,” he pointed Lucille at Carl. “Smokin’ dick because you _need_ a few handouts here and there? Well that’s just fine because I know, _deep_ down, _Carl_ , you love _every_ goddamn fuckin’ _moment_ of my prick in your mouth. Oh, and it loves you right back, rest assured.” Leaning in he spoke softly, “But what I _really_ like so much about you, kid, is you _keep_ finding _excuses_ to do this shit. Christ, you fight yourself _every_ one of those fuckin’ seconds that my dick is sliding down your throat, and you know what? Gotta say, _that’s_ my favorite part.”

“You getting to a point anytime soon?” Perturbed, Carl asked.

“I’m _not_ fuckin’ you... for _antibiotics_.”

Huffing, Carl stepped closer into Negan’s space, “Last time you said _that_ was on the table.”

“Last time,” he paused, “I said if you _wanted_ to expand your sexual repertoire I am _more_ than happy to lend my prick in your direction, because I’m a _nice_ guy. But this shit with you offering your ass because you tell yourself you _need_ meds? Well, isn’t that just goddamn convenient for you?”

“What are you saying?” Carl asked.

“Don’t be an idiot, kid. You _want_ me to pummel that ass of yours. And you _know_ it. But holy hell, you need _some_ kind of excuse because _then_ you get to stay in denial. And I was _willing_ to play that game when you were just blowin’ me, especially because you’re so damn good at it. That and just _imagining_ the look on Rick’s face when he finds out makes my fuckin’ day. But hell, _I’m_ not putting out until you admit to me that _you like_ it. Not meds, not batteries, not a fuckin' gun. You admit that _Carl Grimes_ loves gettin’ off with the fuckin’ guy that _most_ of the people you know want in a goddamn body bag.”

Carl crossed his arms and studied Negan before asking skeptically, “What, you want me to _beg?_ ”

“ _I_ want _you_ ,” Negan paused smirking, “To admit you _like_ our little rendezvous. And I want you to admit how fuckin’ _much_ you get off knowing that it’s _my_ dick in your mouth and _my_ hands around your little cock that gets you harder than climbing Everest without oxygen.” He laughed darkly, “And the kicker, Carl? Is _knowin’_ Daddy would be _so_ goddamn _heartbroken_ to see what his little boy is up to in his free time that makes you come so hard.”

Seething, Carl demanded, “How about first _you_ tell _me_ exactly what gets you off about hooking up with someone you call a ‘kid’? Have you always thought about fuckin’ little boys or is that just some fantasy you’re trying to fulfill with me because you know I’m not afraid of you? Someone finally standing up to big bad Negan and for _some_ reason you just can’t seem to do anything about it.” Carl laughed, “Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ how much you get off imagining that there’s some _kid_ at the end of you dick? Thinking about someone even younger than me? How young do you like them, Negan?”

“You’re on thin ice, Carl,” Negan warned, pointing Lucille at him.

Carl scoffed, “Right. Heard that one before, Negan.”

“We’re done here,” he pushed his shoulder into Carl’s making him step back as he walked away.

Negan only made it a few steps before Carl called after him reluctantly, “Wait.”

He smiled wide before turning around. Eyebrows raised, he asked, “You have somethin’ to say to me?”

“You _can_ get the antibiotics, right?”

“Ooh, strike one kid,” Negan smirked sauntering closer, dragging Lucille behind. “I might have a stash somewhere that could probably help you out. That is, if-”

“How does you _forcing_ me say all that stuff make a difference?”

“Strike two!” He said showing his dimples. Taking a step closer he added, “Because you and I both know it’s _true_ , and hell, I think it would sound kinda sweet comin’ out of that mouth of yours.” He mocked, “You know communication is the _key_ to a healthy relat-”

“Stop,” Carl interrupted, clenching his jaw.

Negan lifted his eyebrows and waited as Carl turned his head away. “You know,” Negan finally said, “Lube ain’t cheap ‘round these parts. I’m not wastin’ any on a little bastard who’s gonna back the fuck out the last second. This needs to be a sure deal for me and I want to make sure you’re not bullshitting and go cryin’ back to Daddy, wasting my supply. That’s just _rude_ , Carl.”

Carl turned toward him and narrowed his eye. He walked over, about to pass, but to Negan’s surprise he stopped shoulder to shoulder. He couldn’t see Carl over the brim of his hat when he said quietly, “I’m ready.”

“You still didn’t say the magic words.”

“No, I’m _ready._ Like, now. You can _keep_ your lube.”

“You serious?” Negan asked sincerely surprised, raising his eyebrows. He took a step back to try to meet Carl’s eye but he turned his head, still hiding.

Carl nodded slightly.

“Jesus _fuckin’_ Christ,” Negan laughed, “You’re fuckin’ serious?”

Carl didn’t move but Negan could see his shoulders tense.

“Ha, ha!” Negan clapped his hands together, “You _are_ fuckin’ serious.” He used his fingers to wipe around his mouth then looked the opposite way from Carl. After thinking for a moment he put his free hand on his hip. Finally, he shrugged, “Well, alright.”

“Really?” Carl asked taken aback.

“Think you threw me a curve ball there.”

“Thought _I_ was at bat?”

Negan licked his lips and said, “Shit son, you are definitely catching.”

“Just-” Carl hesitated. “Can we do it my way?” He turned towards Negan finally meeting his eyes. He looked young and fragile, and yet that flame that Negan liked so much was still flickering lively in the back of his eye.

“Any fuckin’ way you want.”

“You sure about that?” Carl smirked at him.

“Oh, you think you have something up your ass I can’t handle?”

Carl shrugged and began walking away.

Negan chuckled to himself and followed him, “Where the hell we goin’ then?”

“Out there,” Carl motioned towards the wall.

They walked silently to the gate. Negan pointed Lucille at the door and it rolled open for them, no one questioning what they were doing as they passed.

When they were far enough away from Alexandria Negan asked, “You use your fingers?”

“What?” Carl asked.

“Did you use your fingers to stretch that ass open? Or you use something else, maybe you found one of those soccer mom’s dildos? You do that all the time?”

Carl huffed, but didn’t answer.

“This day has just _completely_ turned the fuck around,” Negan laughed. “Gettin’ laid by a brunette Farrah Fawcett wannabe. You think about me when you were finger fuckin’ yourself open?” Negan asked arrogantly, turning to him smiling wide.

“Thought about _killin’_ you,” Carl said plainly.

Negan stopped walking and Carl turned back to him. Smiling he said, “So you _were_ thinkin’ about me? I fuckin’ _knew_ it. You know we could have a hell of an easier arrangement here if you’d just admit that any time you get the fuckin’ itch you need to come rub one off on Daddy Negan. Stop makin’ up bullshit _excuses_ to alleviate your conscience.”

Carl started walking again, muttering, “' _Daddy Negan’_? You are such a pedophile. What the hell was your job before all of this? I hope no one let you near kids.”

“It was a joke, relax,” he clenched his jaw.

“I’m _not_ one of your _wives_ ,” Carl spit out as he stopped walking. “You think they _want_ to have sex with you? You think _any one_ of them does? Yeah, you get them to _say_ ‘yes’ because you give them things they _need_ . You get them to _say_ yes so you can alleviate your _own_ conscience, but do you think a single one of _wants_ to? Keeping their real husbands alive as long as they put out? It’s still _rape_ , Negan. But what, it's fine because you're not physically forcing them? That makes it okay?”

Negan glared harshly at Carl. Carl was cold and stoic under the brim of his hat as the breeze blew gently through his hair, not once breaking eye contact.

“You better watch that goddamn mouth of yours.”

“Shut up,” Carl rolled his eye, “And sit over there.”

Narrowing his eyes, Negan walked toward Carl, leaning in close, “This could end a _very_ different way if you keep running your fuckin’ mouth like that.”

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it, asshole. Now, sit over there.”

Negan turned to see a dirty blanket laying on the ground near a tree. He looked back to Carl and said, “Alright, we’ll still do this, but you have to answer one question.”

Carl looked up at him impatiently.

“You’ve been planning this? How long?”

“That’s two questions.”

Negan turned and started to walk away.

“A few weeks,” Carl called to him before he could get far.

Walking back to Carl, he narrowed his eyes studying the intent of the kid. He looked back at the set up. “Alright,” Negan agreed. “It’s your first time. Want to make it special? Shoulda given me a warning, I’d have brought flowers.”

“Just shut _up_ and sit down.”

Wandering closer to the blanket by the tree, he looked down at it skeptically but unzipped his jacket and began to open his belt.

“You’ll really let me do whatever I want?” Carl asked, surprised.

“Shit, kid, you got me damn curious now. You’ve been planning this for weeks? Hell, I wanna see you show me a _good_ fuckin’ time.”

“Lay down,” Carl ordered through his teeth.

Without removing his pants, Negan laid down on the blanket, resting his weight on his elbows behind him. Raising an eye to Carl he said, “This is the _only_ fuckin’ time I’m _allowing_ you to give _me_ orders.” Staring him down, he continued “Hell, unless your ass _can_ work magic. Maybe then we can play this game again sometime. Better make it damn good.”

Carl shook his head, “Just, _shut_ up.”

Negan smirked and lay fully down on the blanket, tossing Lucille to the side. He crossed his wrists beneath his head and looked up to where outlines of the leaves left negative space filled by the sky.

Carl’s hat crept into his view. He looked up at him as Carl said, “Arms all the way over your head.”

Negan narrowed his eyes before following his instructions. Finally closing his eyes he felt Carl’s hands work around his wrist, making him shiver. The soft touch from his hands were quickly replaced with biting sting of a rope being pulled tight.

“You _kinky_ bastard,” Negan joked.

Carl worked on tightening the rope on his other wrist, pulling hard, the stinging pain made Negan laugh. Negan shifted his arms which were now both tied tight. He found they were also attached around the tree as he tested the restraints, “Shit, I always knew there was a hell of a nasty degenerate lurking under that hat. Quiet ones always are. Now, adding to the details of exhibitionist, we’ll put bondage to your list. Hell, I’ll fuck you raw tied up in the middle of Alexandria if that’s what gets you off. We’ll give daddy a front row seat.” His eyes trailed with Carl as he walked to his feet holding more rope in his hand. “Fuckin’ seriously, kid?” Negan asked as Carl crouched down wrapping rope around his ankle then moved to work on the next, tying Negan’s legs open and securing the rope around nearby trees.

“What, you scared?” Carl teased.

“Hell, if you had the _balls_ to kill me you would have gone through with it when you played pop-goes-the-weasel with my machine gun.”

At that remark, Carl pulled tight at the rope again, making Negan wince. He stood and removed a gun from his back pocket. Aiming it at Negan’s heart, Carl cocked his head to the side, “Maybe I wanted to fuck with you first?”

“Then stop wasting your goddamn time and fuck me.”

“Do I _have_ a time limit? Way I see it I have as much time as I want.”

“Out of the goddamn respect I have for you, I’m not even gonna fuckin’ test these ropes, just so you can cling to your pride and don’t realize how fuckin’ fast I can escape. So don’t take all goddamn day.”

Carl walked closer, standing over his torso, feet straddling Negan’s thighs. He moved his gun from Negan’s heart, aiming beneath him.

“I could blow your balls off.”

“You could _blow_ my prick and get this fuckin’ _show_ on the road,” he thrust his hip up slightly.

“I think shooting your dick off might be more satisfying,” Carl smiled. “Your wives would probably thank me.”

Carl crouched down. Negan could feel the warmth of his ass nearly touching his thighs. He felt his dick twitch with interest. Carl's hands were near his hips where Negan left his pants unzipped and belt hanging off to the side.

“How many of them do you let do this to you?” Carl took his gun and trailed it down his shirt. Negan hissed when the cool metal touched the soft skin between his hips as Carl worked the gun under his pants.

Negan laughed, “Fuck, I know you’re new to this but be a _gentleman_ and warm that shit up first,” His heart started beating faster, anticipating what Carl’s next move would be. After their recent exchange of _favors_ Negan didn’t believe the kid had the balls to go through with _actually_ shooting him but he knew damn well Carl was more than capable of it. “You jealous of my wives, Carl?” he teased.

Carl scoffed, “Am I jealous of the women you _make_ have sex with you? _No._ ”

“Which brings me the fuck back to my original point,” smiling big enough to show his dimples, Negan continued, “I’m not making _you_ do shit.”

“You _really_ think I brought you out here to have sex with you?”

“You weren’t lyin’ about stretchin’ out that sweet little ass of yours. You ain’t that great a liar,” he smirked knowingly. “Hell, the _least_ you can do is blow my goddamn brains out before you blow my goddamn brains out.”

“Why the _hell_ can’t you stop talking for more than _two_ minutes?” Carl tossed his gun to the side and ripped Negan’s pants down far enough to get his dick out. Negan grew hard at his tight grasp. He sighed a laugh as Carl pumped him rough, writhing his hips in time with Carl’s rhythm absently. Closing his eyes, Negan focused on the sting of the ropes pulling at his wrists and Carl’s hand on his cock, pulling, furious and impatient.

“Jesus Christ, you can be a rough little shit,” he said breathlessly. “But I think I could get used to it.”

Opening his eyes to see Carl glaring at him under his hat, he watched as Carl leaned down and spit on his dick. He wrapped a hand around tight him and started pumping faster.

“Shit,” Negan moaned closing his eyes.

Carl tipped his hat back slightly and lowered his mouth to meet Negan’s cock. Negan laughed softly as warm lips wrapped around the tip. “God _damn_ you know how to suck a dick. And I am man enough to tell you the truth, when I see you walking around, brooding in your hormonal bullshit, I see that fuckin’ bottom lip of yours pouting and it makes me a _slut_ for your cock suckin’ mouth, Carl.”

Carl tightened his grasp and Negan took it as a sign to stop talking. Instinctively, Negan tried to move his legs and arch into the warm mouth wrapped around him but his restraints held him back.

Pulling his lips off, Carl said breathlessly, “You don’t _deserve_ any more than that.” Carl stood up and looked at Negan, beginning with the work at his bound wrists, to the veins throbbing in his throat, his chest rising and falling with his shirt lifted up exposing the lower half of his torso. Pants carelessly plied open with his hard cock pointed between the sharp angles of his hips, Carl continued to lower his gaze to his legs tied open. All ropes connected securely to trees.

As he was studying him, Negan didn’t miss for a second that Carl was hard, hiding under his jeans, “Don’t mind what you see, huh?”

Carl adjusted his hat, “I know you’re old but can you _keep_ that up while I make sure everything’s,” he paused and looked away blushing, “Good to go?”

Biting his lip Negan smirked, “Think I can manage.”

Carl began walking towards the tree where Negan’s hands were tied, behind his line of sight.

Negan could hear Carl’s steps crunching on leaves and branches growing more faint with each step. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. It was peaceful. And he had to admit, it was a hell of a turn on that Carl had actually planned it out. Negan started to think about how Carl must have used his fingers to stretch himself open, all while knowing he was doing it for _him_. He wondered how many fingers he could fit inside as his cock twitched with interest. He only half wished that he had his hands free so he’d be able to touch the kid. Deciding it was a good moment, he pulled on his restraints to see how secure he really was. To his surprise he found himself in a more tightly bound position than he expected but was still unafraid that Carl would leave him.

They had a complicated relationship. He respected the kid from day one and soon made it known to him that if he needed anything they’d be able to work out a compromise. It started with mere entertainment. He liked seeing how easily Carl got riled up. One of the few things he genuinely looked forward to. Negan hadn’t intended on actually trading goods for sexual favors but he saw the challenging spark in Carl’s eye when he mentioned it as a joke. So he kept doing it. And he didn’t stop him when Carl finally wanted to act on it.

“You better not fuckin’ leave me tied up out here! Blue balls an’ all!” Negan shouted in Carl’s direction. “Don’t fuck yourself open too much. I want to feel that tight ass,” he called out.

Rustling leaves could finally be heard behind him, growing louder as they crunched in his direction. Carl appeared from the side of his view, “I _should_ just leave you out here.”

“You ready to sit on my dick, or what?”

Carl scoffed and walked next to Negan’s hips. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow, “Thought you could keep it up?”

“Little Negan was getting lonely without that smartass mouth of yours wrapped around him.”

Unzipping his jeans, Carl met Negan’s eyes. Negan’s heart began to race as he watched Carl slip one foot out of his pants and boxers and let his clothes slide down his left leg. Keeping his jeans around his left ankle, Carl lifted his right foot and stood straddling Negan. He’d seen his dick before but normally they met at night, somewhere dark. Negan took his time to appreciate his thin hips and cock starting to show interest before him.

Looking down, Carl said, “Guess that’ll have to do.” He crouched down, far enough for his ass to barely touch the soft skin of Negan’s dick.

Closing his eyes and laughing quietly, Negan spoke, “Think you might be getting a little more now that you finally got your ass in gear. You sure you stretched that hole big enough?”

Scoffing Carl said, “You’re not exactly hung like a horse.” Carl started to move his ass against Negan’s cock providing a slight amount of pressure.  

“I have a fucking perfectly adequate sized dick,” he moaned, shifting his hips into Carl, searching for more friction.

“Is that what you make your wives tell you?”

Just as Negan was about to respond, Carl pushed his ass against Negan’s cock making him thrust up to meet him. “That’s more like it. Now, move your ass already,” he demanded.

Carl rubbed against him a few times. His eyes were closed as he reached down to his own dick reveling with each pull. When he opened his eyes, Negan couldn’t turn away from the sight of Carl on top of him.

Shifting above him, Carl’s hands scratched gently down Negan’s torso, making him shiver. He reached Negan’s cock and held on with a stable grasp. Breathing quickly out of his mouth, Carl sat up, adjusting Negan beneath him.

Negan’s skin was crawling, anticipating the feeling of finally breaching into Carl. He hadn’t known how much he wanted to until that moment. He couldn’t help but grow harder knowing that this was the first time Carl had ever done this with anyone. Watching the kid lick his lip as he closed his eyes, Negan felt Carl sit down, pressure against the head of his cock as Carl worked himself around Negan.

“Fuck,” Negan said breathlessly.

Carl slowly moved down, allowing time for his body to adjust. He hissed at the slight pain of feeling so full as he continued to gently sit.

Negan couldn’t resist moving what little he could, pulling on his restraints, “Damn, Carl, think I could get used to this.”

Sweat beaded on Carl’s brow as he slowly opened his eye to gaze at Negan under his hat. He was breathing unevenly as he moved up to adjust his hands on Negan’s chest, leaning over him. He looked down at the older man on full display. Taking care to appreciate the work of his arms bound tight, Carl smiled at his plan. When he began to sit down again, he hissed at the pain of being stretched.

Heart pounding, Negan noticed the pained look on the kids face, biting back the sting, “You okay there, cowboy?”

He admitted, “I’ve had better days.” Then huffed a laugh, “I’ve also had worse.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much when you start moving.”

“Next time we can trade places.”

“ _Next_ time?” Negan laughed. Before he could tease Carl, the kid knelt up and quickly sat down hard, causing Negan to close his eyes at the feeling of warmth wrapped around his dick. Tight and perfect. When he opened his eyes again he saw Carl looking at him with a smirk.

“Well, get on with it then.”

Carl shook his head but began slowly fucking himself on Negan. He could hardly believe that the kid was doing it. As he began to pick up speed, Negan couldn’t help himself as he writhed beneath him. Trying to thrust his hips, searching for more friction into Carl, it proved to be difficult but he damn well tried his best. Negan felt Carl’s nails scratch stinging into his shoulders, sure to leave marks by the end of the day. Biting his lip, Negan reveled in the pleasure of the moment, finally feeling a shred of contentment.

Then Carl leaned forward and began whispering breathlessly, “Fuck, Negan, you want me to tell you how much I _like_ it when your hands are on me? I am _disgusted_ every second but that’s because of _you,_ not me. You like to talk like you’re all badass but anyone here can see you have a hardon for me. You know they say things behind your back? ‘Whipped by the jailbait.’ ‘Course no more jails so that doesn’t matter anymore, right?”

Moving his hands to Negan’s chest, Carl continued to push down onto him between words, “You joke about it but you love just how smooth my chest is and I’ve seen you checkin’ out my ass. You’ve wanted me since you first saw me.”

“Wouldn’t be fuckin’ you if I didn’t think you were a hot piece of ass,” Negan breathed, trying to listen to what Carl was saying but getting lost in each pound into his hips.

“I’m fucking _you,_ ” Carl replied, slowing his pace to make it clear that he was in charge.

“Shit, kid, you are the biggest fuckin’ tease,” Negan arched his back feeling the bite of the ropes as he tried to create more friction.

Suddenly, distinct noises could be heard from a distance. Negan closed his eyes in an attempt to figure out the direction.

“Walker or guard?” Negan opened his eye and strained to search within his visibility.

Carl seated himself properly on top of Negan before gradually increasing his speed again. “Walker,” he smirked.

“Where?”

“Behind you.”

“Well, you wanna get the fuck up and kill it maybe?”

Stopping his movement, Carl looked down at Negan then back up to the walker approaching behind Negan’s left shoulder. Smiling wide he said, “Nah, it’ll ruin the mood. And with any luck it’ll kill you.” He slammed back down, burying Negan into his ass hard. Carl used his right hand and started pulling himself fully hard.

“Fuck, Carl,” Negan began to struggle beneath him. “Go shoot that motherfucker.” The shuffling steps and unintelligible moans were becoming noticeably louder.

“Maybe,” Carl smirked, out of breath.

“No, fuckin’ _‘maybe,’_ Carl,” Negan ordered. “You get the hell up and kill that fucker before gets here and _then_ you sit back on my dick and show me how goddamn well you can ride it.”

Carl hummed to himself and began bouncing faster, rubbing the wet tip of his own cock. “I don’t think I will,” he replied out of breath.

“Jesus Christ,” Negan swore. He tried to ignore his body’s reaction to the ass working his cock. He tried not to notice Carl’s dick, hard bobbing in and out of his fist. Negan began to buck and shift to the best of his ability, trying to work himself free.

Laughing Carl said, “Oh, yeah, like that. Do that again.”

Pulling at the restraints, feeling the burn of the rope tighten around his wrists, Negan tried to ignore Carl on his prick. The walker was close now and he had to find a way to get out. But with each gyration of Carl’s hips his brain lost it’s focus.

“At least you’ll die doing what you love. Fucking people, isn’t _that_ your favorite?” He asked breathlessly, “Fucking them over in _every_ way?” Carl continued to tug at his dick with purpose, the tip red and glistening which each pull. “It’s almost here,” he added.

“Cut the shit, Carl,” Negan again tried to maneuver to his freedom. “Let me out, goddamn it.”

“Oh god,” Carl moaned. “Every time you do that… shit-” he closed his eye and let Negan struggling beneath him take over the pace. “Yeah,” he added, “Yeah, keep-” he opened his eye again and moaned, “It’s here.”

The walker stumbled, reaching desperately towards them while Carl did nothing to try to stop it.

“ _This_ is how you want to fuckin’ die?”

“As long as it takes you with, I don’t give a damn,” Carl smiled, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Fuck you, you little shit,” Negan erratically thrust into Carl.

“Oh, god, _Christ_ ,” Carl swore biting his lip, and furrowing his brow. “Just keep- _yeah-_ ” He balanced himself by holding Negan’s hips and tilted his head back. His hair flowed over his shoulders as his hat fell to the ground.

When Negan looked to his left he could finally see it in view. It struggled reaching toward them. “Get the _hell_ off me and stab that fucker in the brain,” he ordered.

Carl ignored him as he pulled his dick hard and fast in front of Negan, enjoying every second that Negan was thrusting wildly into him in protest.

The walker fell and crawled, reaching its arms out desperately in their direction. It finally got close enough to scratch at Negan’s shoulder. He bucked wildly into Carl as Carl continued to ride him, whimpering with each uneven thrust. There was nothing Negan could do without Carl letting him out of his restraints. He continued to order Carl to get a knife, get anything, and stab it’s fucking brains out. But Carl wasn’t listening.

“Oh shit, so close, keep- keep going,” his mouth hung open uncontrollably as his breathing became uneven, moaning as he held his eye shut tight.

With every scratch of the walker Negan thrust in protest, trying to keep it at bay.

“Yeah,” Carl sighed, “Yeah, right there.” His orgasm washed over him as he came, shooting up Negan’s chest, with a small drop landed on his chin.

Negan was still thrusting wildly as Carl laughed quietly and finally climbed off of him. Smiling, he finally said, “Okay. Alright.”

Quickly, he pulled up his jeans. He took a moment to look down at Negan still protesting on the ground with the walker running its fingers dangerously at his shoulder, leaving red scratches as it continued squirming wildly.

“What the fuck? Why isn’t it-” Negan asked. He looked to Carl to see his smile before asking, “Did you put that fucking thing on a goddamn _leash?_ ”

Carl chuckled grabbing a knife from the ground and treaded slowly towards it. Amused by the furious look on Negan’s face, he stabbed it in the back of its head and watched as it fell limply to the ground.

“Are you out of your fuck-” Negan began, “You fucking _shit._ Goddamn you little _fuckin’_ bastard.”

Carl laughed as Negan pulled wildly at the ropes, dick bobbing with each protest. He walked over to him and with his knife cut a hand free. Carl turned his back to pick up his hat. Adjusting it on his head he took a step away from the mess behind him.

“You’re _not_ even gonna jack me off now?” Negan asked incredulously as he freed his other hand and began work on his feet.

Without saying a word, Carl shrugged, and walked away, hiding a smirk beneath his hat as he left Negan’s fading calls behind him.


End file.
